The Unknown Soldier
by herodetime
Summary: Szayel and Il Forte are subjected to years of torment under Aizen and, after seeing the writing on the wall, have decided to help the shinigami. But how can they? They would surly be killed for simply being what they are right away. So how do they help stop Aizen from wreaking chaos? I suck at summaries. Rated M for possible gore and sexual relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Solider**

Chapter 1

Two forms lay unconscious on the cold marble ground as a fell wind blew a crude mixture of dust and sand that cascaded upon torn flesh and cotton. From far away heavy foot steps resonated as a black boot adorned with angular white stripes ended upon a pale neck. Unfortunately, for the booted figure the neck did not give, did not crack or shatter.

"Hmm...Skin as hard as steel indeed…" Mused the figure as chocolate brown eyes slanted and nostrils flared. He had not even exposed him to the Hōgyoku and yet his skin was already so thick as to not even bend under his strength. He was truly a gifted child.

He- Aizen did not at first anticipate getting two children, much less one with noticeably weaker spiritual pressure than the other. But it couldn't be helped. If anything, he would be able to use the weaker one as leverage. Yes, he quite liked that idea.

He thought of all the ways he could torment them into submission as he pressed his foot down harder on the small neck then swiftly turned on his heel and landed a harsh kick in the other child's sand-covered gut. While the body had indeed caved into the blow and now shook softly, not a peep slithered through small pale lips. Enraged at the lack of response but thoroughly unamused Aizen give one last kick to the small form, then turned to leave out through massive stone doors. As the desert wind howled and sand yet again assaulted the two children, Aizen let the doors slam behind him- he had a whole society to fool and prey upon.

With the echoing sound of doors slamming shut, amber eyes flickered open, anticipating to scan the foreign area. However, a sudden pain caused his mouth to open and gag on nothing. As he rolled around gagging and trying to catch his breath, Szayel was able to make out another form. Scrambling now to see just who the form was, he latched his small fingers into a long lock of blonde hair and pulled softly.

"Brother...?" The words barely leaving his mouth at all. "Il Forte?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Il Forte shifted slightly, his eyes twitching before finally opening slowly and then clumsily rolled over before rubbing slowly at his aching neck.

"Brother, where-where are we?" Il Forte finally lifted his head and looked Szayel in the eyes questionably.

"I don't know…" He answered quietly, now twisting his head every which way to get a sense of his surroundings.

To his right was a large gray table that seemed to stretch on forever. Further down however was an excessively wide stone doorway. To his left nothing but another large door way with such large doors Szayel had to move his head upwards just to see the top of it. "But I don't like it…It's cold here…And dark, too" he finished and coughed lightly as sand trickled down his throat

"Wait! Where is he?!" Exclaimed Il Forte.

"Where's who?" Szayel replied taken aback by the loudness and suddenness of his brother's voice.

"That guy! Remember? The guy with the hair and the eyes!" Il Forte held his hands up to his hair, curling a lock of it around his finger then letting it fall in the center of his forehead. All the while staring intently at Szayel.

"The guy with the hair and eyes…Wow 'Forte" Szayel seemed to never miss an opportunity to tease his brother with some sort of sarcastic remark. Even in the oddest of situations, he just couldn't help it, seeing the mock scowl make its way across Il Forte's face was just too much fun.

Suddenly, Szayel's eyes widened and he felt a shiver make its way down his spine as his mouth went from a mischievous smirk to lips agape in horror.

_No, it didn't happen. It couldn't have happened… _Szayel paled noticeably. His jaw tightened and his pink brows furrowed in panic while more racing thoughts plagued his brilliant mind.

_They're just scary thoughts. _He tried to assured himself; eyeing Il Forte for any sign that he was just remembering a bad dream. For any sign that it wasn't true. But Il Forte just stared back at him, a look of confusion mixed with worry plastered over his face.

_Or…Were they…memories?_

"No…" Szayel gasped so quietly the blonde had to lean in just to hear him. "Please no."

At this Il forte became anxious, seeing his normally calm brother so undone made his stomach churn.

"What? What's going on?! Szayel, tell me!" He pleaded; feeling the horror Szayel displayed slowly creeping up to him. "'No' what?!"

"Il Forte." Szayel spoke in a flat, stoic tone, cutting him off. "…Do…Do you remember?"

At this Il Forte bit his lower lip in fear to the point that he could taste a bit of his own metallic blood. He found himself holding his breath, preparing for the worst. Szayel never called him by his full name unless something was very, very wrong. And some sinking feeling told him that was precisely the case.

"Do I remember what?" Il Forte whined not even sure he wanted to know.

The air became thick around the two as both were struggling to get a hold on their emotions. They were both shaking now, as they drew in short, ragged breaths of fear and grief. Their lips quivered and their eyes began to water. They remembered. They remembered _exactly_ what had happened just hours prior.


End file.
